


Happy Anniversary

by Shippertrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: it's their anniversary and Gabriel's dressed up a bit to remind Sam how far they've come





	Happy Anniversary

“Oh, hello professor, didn’t see you there.”

Sam laughs, rolling his eyes at the getup. “Gabe, what are you doing? What are you  _wearing_?”

Gabriel bats his eyes, broom in hand as he pretends to sweep towards the tall man in his sights. He makes a show of turning around and bending over to pick up the dustpan. “Whatever do you mean, Professor? I’m just a humble janitor here, doing his best to keep the campus clean.”

Sam bites his lip. He’s been reading all day and most of the night and could use a little break. “Alright, I’ll bite. Why are you all the way up here, Ga- mr janitor?”

“Well…” Gabe sauntered over, working his hand over the top of the broom handle, fist going over the handle suggestively as he grinned. “I just can’t stop thinking of you. I knew if I didn’t tell you how I felt about you, I would just keel over and die.”

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Sam leaned back in the library chair, hands folding behind his head. “That so?”

“Oh yes,” he dropped the broom, pushing the table away from Sam enough that he could crawl into his lap. “Can’t stop thinking about you. Every time I try to  _touch_  myself, I picture  _your_  hands instead.”

Sam couldn’t take the breathy, Monroe voice any longer, laughing as he wrapped both arms around his archangel, keeping him from pitching back and off his lap. “You’re utterly ridiculous, Gabe.”

“Mmm.” He smiled softly. Admiration coloured his features, affectionately kissing Sam’s cheek softly. “Happy Anniversary, Sam.”

“Oh? Is that today?” Sam smiled back, joking lightly.

“Mhm.”

“Darn it. And I didn’t get you a gift.”

“ _You’re_ my gift.”

“So... should I return the hockey tickets?”

Gabriel gasped, horrified. “Absolutely  _not_! You know I love watching people sliding around on ice!”

Sam smiled into the kiss, hands rubbing the back of his boyfriend, happy for the affection. “Okay. I guess I won’t return them. Mm. Am I to guess that this,” he smacked Gabriel’s ass at the word. “Is my gift?”

“Part un des deux.”

“What’s part two?”

“Oh… nothing… just a weekend at the Franklin House.”

Sam gaped at him, confused. “Wait, the Jaws House? But how-“

“Archangel, remember? Though, it wouldn’t kill you to have a slightly more boring hobby, like, fishing or windsurfing, or- _mmmmff_ -!” He sagged against Sam, letting him lead their kiss into filthy territory.

“Happy Anniversary, Gabe.”

“Happy Anniversary, Sam.”


End file.
